


I've Been Worse

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, janis and damian have their own communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Regina is a jerk sometimes.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 18





	I've Been Worse

Janis slammed her locker shut and found Regina behind her. "Aah! What do you want?" Regina rolled her eyes and pushed Janis into her locker, stabbing the heel of her shoe into Janis's thigh. "Um, ow?! Never really thought you were into violence, 'Gina." 

She flashed Janis her perfect smile before grabbing a fistful of her hair, slamming Janis's head against the locker. "Gretchen?" She snapped her fingers expectantly. Gretchen stepped forward holding a large, cold drink. Janis sighed, this was routine now. At least it was the end of the day. Regina never got tired of this, however. She was always happy to ruin Janis's day. "Stay there, Gretchen, you know what to do." Gretchen nodded and stood in front of Janis, taking off the lid from the drink. 

Janis felt the cold rushing down her chest. It stung her, but other than the stickiness, it was cooling and refreshing. "I think we should have the dyke clean this up." 

"No thanks. Bye, Regina." She walked away wearing a smirk on her face, for she knew that Regina was fuming behind her. 

She fell into Damian's arms as soon as she got out of the building. "Janis, you're sticky." 

"Gretchen poured a drink down my shirt. I'm just so tired of it." Cady stayed stayed silent, letting the pair have their moment. "I'm so tired of the way people treat me. I can't believe they think I groped her." 

"Bonus: They're scared of you, so they let you have the bathroom when you need to cry." Cady tried to lighten up the conversation. "Hang on, people say that?" 

Janis nodded, curling into Damian's chest in the backseat of Cady's car. "Regina started a rumor... as a joke initially, but I.. um... I was the one who got groped. It wasn't because she wanted to, she just needed something to use against me. She knew I would stay quiet because she'd just do it again. She stole my dignity from me. She stole my confidence. She stole everything from me, Cady. She took my first kiss, too. What a _bitch_." 

Damian rubbed her back. "It's going to be over soon. I promise. High school is going to end and you're never going to have to see Regina ever again." Janis nodded. "Do you need to cry?" She shook her head. "Don't want to talk?" She tapped him twice. "Okay. Can we still watch a movie tonight?" She tapped twice again. 

He smiled. "Janis, how long has this been going on?" She tapped her fingers on Damian's hand. 

"She says four years." Cady sighed loudly over the hum of the wheel. 

"Things are going to get better, you know. Are you holding up alright?" Janis nodded. 

"I've been worse." She whispered, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
